Temptation
by Hermione O'Rourke
Summary: Charley has come back to Hogwarts, Who is she? AU. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters, except Charley, are not mine. It all belongs to the almighty woman: J.K. Rowling.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just like any other. The kids sat at their respective tables according to house. The first years were sorted and the feast began.  
  
"Wow...who's that new teacher?" Ron asked. He looked as if there was a hundred Veelas dancing around at the staff table in the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't know, but by the looks Snape's giving her, it's the new Defense teacher." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"There must be another position being filed cause these is another new girl," Ron said and cringed. "She looks like a banshee."  
  
"No wonder Snape's chatting her up!" Harry said with a mouth full of chicken.  
  
The meal continued as the teachers all talked amongst themselves. One teacher ate alone, observing the students as they all played catch up from the missed summer. She sat with an unreadable expression, just minding her business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Charley?" a woman's voice called from behind the lone teacher. "What are you doing sitting here by yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." She smiled and then sighed. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."  
  
Professor McGonagall sat down next to Charley. She started speaking in a welcoming voice. "Don't be silly. You're perfect for this job!"  
  
"It's not that Professor, its"-  
  
"Please. We're on the same level now. My name is Minerva, and you can call me that. Only the students call me Professor."  
  
"But I was a student."  
  
"Not anymore," the older woman said.  
  
"Thanks." Charley took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "What if someone finds out?" she asked.  
  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes." The two sat talking about everything that's been happening, letting each other catch up on the time period they missed.   
  
The Hall was noisy and busy like every year before it. Charley remembered when she was just 15 and sitting amongst her fellow schoolmates. She didn't tell anyone of these times she remembered, afraid of what they would say. So, she kept them tucked in her mind, where only she could reach for them.  
  
"So, who are the one's I have to look out for?" asked Charley. Minerva went down a list of different students that she has had for the past years. Charley made a mental list of people to watch. She would have practically the entire school to teach, so she needed all the help she can get in the specifics.  
  
"The huge concern is the Slytherins. You know how the rivalry can get."  
  
"I know it all too well."  
  
"Now for the final and main important ones to keep an eye out. Those 5. They go beyond the house rivalry."  
  
"Oh?" Charley inquired.  
  
There was a cluster of 4 kids at one table and one kid at another. The sole child was seated between two burley boys who looked slightly too big to be 16 and too stupid to even try to count to ten. The solitary one had beautiful silver blonde hair and reflectionless gray eyes that looked like they could freeze the coldest person. Just looking at his expression on his face, a shiver went up her spine. His manner was treading into familiar territory. Charley tuned to the other table, pushing aside her memories.  
  
The group of four that sat at the Gryffindor table consisted of two girls and two boys. One girl, who looked older, had bushy brown hair and her nose already in a textbook that was bigger than her head. The boy on her right had flaming red hair and freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. The girl across from him had the identical red hair and freckles. Her eyes were on the person next to her, looking with happiness and secrecy. The boy next to her was the one that caught Charley's attention. His black untidy hair that looked like he just came in from a windy day. His eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses that suited his face very well. A second later he looked up at the huge man at the other end of the teacher's table and smiled. The eyes. She knew those eyes.  
  
"That boy sitting at the Slytherin table is Draco Malfoy," Minerva began. "Poor child. Very smart, but also a smart-ass at times. He doesn't go anywhere without those two goons either. Reminds me of this father and his cronies. Lucious Malfoy went to school with me, and he had two bodyguards, who happen to be those two's fathers. It's really pathetic." Minerva laughed.  
  
Charley smiled weakly. "What about those guys?"  
  
"The three older ones are who we like to call the 'Dream Team'. It seems that they have been joined at the hip since first year, and haven't detached yet. The brown-headed girl is Hermione Granger, and a favorite of my students. You will really enjoy having her in your class. She is very bright and loves to do school work, but she always finds time to help others pass their classes. She's a prefect this year. I admire her deeply." Minerva continued as Charley stared at her with intrigue. "She goes through a lot because of the fact that she's Muggle born. The kids (mostly the Slytherins) tease her, yet she has a wonderful attitude."   
  
"I just hope one day everything doesn't come crashing down on her. I fear it will take her down with it," Charley thought to herself.  
  
"The redhead boy is Ron Weasley. He is one of the many siblings of the Weasley family. Luckily that little girl, Ginny," Minerva pointed to girl across from Miss Granger, "is the last. At least for a while. The twins graduated last year. Thank Merlin. They were a blast to be around, in more ways than one." Minerva chuckled.  
  
"Do they have an older brother in Romania?" Charley asked.  
  
"I believe so. Charlie, I think is the one. He did love dragons."  
  
"I've met him. Very sweet." Charley grinned. "Very cute too. I liked the hair."  
  
"Anyway. Ron's very nice, but always in the shadows of his other two friends and his brothers. He tries hard to make a claim for himself, but the only thing he has the others don't, is height." The two girls laughed together sneaking in small bites of their food. "The black headed one is"-  
  
"Mr. Harold James Potter," Charley said. "He looks so much like his father, but those eyes..." Charley began to tear up as she spoke those words. Too many memories.  
  
"I know what you mean. The thing is, he acts just like them too."  
  
Charley took another sip of her pumpkin juice and turned to look at her fellow colleagues sitting at the staff table. Severus was glaring at Mr. Potter as the other new professor continued to talk about the latest vampire she faced. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, other than the new professor's, he turned. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both with a sneer upon their faces. The looks they gave each other could have killed Nearly Headless Nick, again.  
  
"There is a huge rivalry between those Draco and Harry & Company. Watch for it since they are going to be in your class together. Ginny of course will not be with them, but in the halls they will be together. Draco has a real mouthing problem. Sometimes I just really want to hurt that boy."  
  
"Careful Minerva. You're wound up so tight, your bun might come undone." The new teacher laughed at the look on Minerva's face. "I know you have a sense of humor. You need to let your hair down sometime. Figuratively and literally." This caused the woman to smile.   
  
The spoke some more about how teaching was, and what the kids were like in class. The feast was grand as always. Charley gazed above her at the enchanted ceiling, revealing the black sky above. The night was beautiful and the moon was bright, causing the flicker of the floating candles to seem like a dim lighter.   
  
The students all took their turns in looking upon the teachers, sizing up the staff. Which ones they would need to wary of and which ones looked like an easy "A". All of their eyes stopped when they reached Charley. They all looked with surprise to see such a gentle and fragile girl sitting at the table, carrying on a light conversation with the most uptight teacher in the school, next to Severus. The girl made Professor McGonagall laugh. That was something the other students had never seen before.  
  
"Oh look here!" Minerva said whispering to Charley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you have two admirers already. Unfortunately, the worse two."  
  
Charley looked up and saw the silver headed boy and the read headed boy staring straight at her. Both were smiling. Mr. Malfoy's looked more like a tiny smirk.   
  
"Scary," she said to Minerva. Both laughed as they finished the last bit of their meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore rose and the plates of food cleared away from in front of everyone. The hall was silent awaiting for the announcements of the year. He went over the usual and then onto other subject matters.  
  
"There are two new teachers this year. One filling the place of our annual empty teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Spelling, if you would stand." The hall applauded slightly at the girl as she stood, bowed, and sat back down next to Snape. She was old, and indeed ugly with greasy blonde hair and deep black eyes. She was just as tall as Minerva, but she was hunched over, so she looked the height of Professor Flitwick.   
  
"I guess we had the wrong idea of what subject that professor was teaching." Harry growled. "Defense isn't going to be much fun at all. I wish we had Lupin."  
  
"I say we skip all her lessons. We've had enough Defense against the Dark Arts. At least you have, Harry," Ron joked.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously.   
  
"We want to hear who the other professor is!" Ginny snapped at the two boys.  
  
"And the other is Professor Gallucci, who will be teaching the new required class Muggle Arts.' The teacher rose and a few of the students gasped. She wasn't wearing robes, but a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with a heart on the front. She had streaked purple and red stripes over her naturally black hair, and thin rimmed glasses covering her pale purple eyes. She sat back down with a smile on her face. It seemed as though that facial expression never left her, as she had been smiling the whole night.  
  
The hall emptied and the students returned to class talking about the new classes. One in particular.   
  
"This is the first witch, or wizard for that matter, that I've seen wear normal Muggle clothes correctly," Hermione said walking down the hall.  
  
Harry turned around and began walking backwards next to Ginny.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this new class. I'm glad it's required." He slyly grinned. Hermione and Ginny gave him a look that even Professor McGonagall would be jealous of. "What? I'm not allowed to be a guy?" Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"She did look really good in that tight shirt."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Well, what do you two think of her then?"  
  
The four students entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Some of the other kids went to their rooms to unpack, and some of them went to the tables to play games of exploding snap or just to talk. The group headed for their usual spots in front of the fire.  
  
"She looks nice, so that would be a good thing. I don't think that we could use another Snape around here. Plus, she looks like she knows a thing or two about Muggles," Ginny said sitting on the floor in front of the chair Harry was sitting in. "What about you Hermione?"  
  
"Let me think," she said as she placed her book on one of the tables. She came over to the other three.  
  
"Here," Ron got up from the red chair he sat in and offered her the seat.  
  
"Thank you." She blushed and turned her head from the boy, making sure he didn't see that effect he had on her.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked again.  
  
"She looks awfully young, but that doesn't really mean anything. I can't really judge a lot on her physical appearance."  
  
"I loved her hair." Ginny laughed. "Different and fresh. We could use that around here. It's beginning to get a bit...predictable and boring."  
  
"What? The attacks by Voldemort aren't as exciting as your hoped?" Harry joked. Ginny's face fell. "Oh Ginny! I was joking. I'm so sorry." Harry reached down and pulled the young girl in his arms, giving her a half hug.  
  
"It's alright, really. I know what you mean, but I couldn't help but think of everything that's happened to us."  
  
It was true. They had been through a lot and were honored by their fellow schoolmates and even some beyond the walls of their school. Harry had defeated the evil Lord Voldemort many times and knew much more magic than those in the Ministry. His friends were just the same. Their reputation was very much like the one Dumbledore had. They were feared by lots of people, and also very highly respected by many too.  
  
"Alright Ginny, I think you ought to head up to bed." Ginny yawned despite her struggle against it. "Come on. I'm coming too." Hermione stood and reached out a hand to the young girl.  
  
"I swear I'm going to hurt those twins. I wanted to actually get sleep last night. The lovely surprise shower I got at three o'clock this morning was horrible." She grunted as she took Hermione's hand.   
  
"Yea, but it was funny when we heard you scream." Ron chuckled.  
  
"You did look very cute with a wet pajama top," Harry said slyly wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny blushed the color of her crimson hair. After all these years of knowing him and being around him, she still couldn't stop the constant blushing.   
  
"Harry..." Ron said with an edgy tone.  
  
"Good-night boys," Hermione interrupted. "We will see you in the morning for breakfast. Wait in here until we get down if you don't see us." Hermione said, leaning over to Ron.  
  
"Night." Ron said and slowly kissed her lips. They both smiled a goofy grin. "Good-night Ginny," he said quietly.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a small closed-mouth peck on the lips.   
  
"Let's go Ginny." Hermione placed her hand back into Ginny's and the two girls made their way up to the dorm leaving the two boys alone in the Common Room.  
  
"Ron, for Merlin's sake, I was only joking." Harry tried to apologize to his best friend.  
  
"I know, but still...She's is my sister and I have the rights to beat up any suitor that comes near her." He gave a half-smile to Harry. "Well, I think we ought to take the idea from the girls and get some sleep. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we have until the Muggle Arts class."  
  
The friends walked up the stairs to their 6th year dormitory.   
  
"I think the girls are jealous of Professor Gallucci." Ron took off his robe and stood next to his bed in his boxers.  
  
"They can be jealous all they want. She is a bit older than us."  
  
"Not too old, but still she is a teacher."  
  
"Yea, a really good looking one at that." They laughed standing near their bed. The others in the room were sleeping except the two. Neville's snoring was echoing off the walls.  
  
"Good-night, Harry." Ron leaned over and placed a tiny kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"Night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charley walked down the hall with Minerva and Professor Dumbledore. They were making their way to Charley's bedchamber.  
  
"I really appreciate you being here," Professor Dumbledore told Charley.  
  
"It's a pleasure really. I've missed being here. Though it doesn't invoke the fondest of memories, it does remind me of some good times."  
  
"You are very brave to come back."  
  
Charley shook her head at Minerva's comment. The three stood at the doorway to the hall where Minerva and Charley were to stay.  
  
"Really, thank you for the job Professor"-  
  
"Albus. Please call me Albus."  
  
"Thank you for the job Albus. You will get some yelling at by the Ministry if they find out." She grinned at the silver-haired man with the half-moon spectacles. He grinned back with a small twinkle in his eyes. "I'm surprised that you have not been yelled at already by a certain person."  
  
"I'll just let you know, I did get a small chat with him, but none the less, you are here. Enjoy your first day tomorrow. Night." Dumbledore turned on his heels and made his way down the hall to his chambers.  
  
"See you in the morning. I'll be in your room to wake you for breakfast." Minerva faced the new teacher outside her door. The two parted and entered their own rooms.  
  
"Good-night," said Charley.  
  
Her room was practically empty when she went in. Only her trunk gave any color to it. The walls were damp and cold and looked like there hadn't been a habitant in there in years. Charley whispered a spell and pointed her wand at the fireplace, causing a blazing fire to appear. The shadows flickered across the cold walls.  
  
"Time to turn this into home away from home."  
  
Charley opened the trunk at the end of her four-poster bed. From the piece of luggage, she pulled out her rolls of parchment, quills, ink, and other writing tools, and set them on the desk.  
  
"This isn't going to do," she said. Then, she mumbled another spell making her desk levitate off the ground. It moved slowly to face out the window. "Ahh...now I can look out."  
  
The night went by fast, but very productful. Everything was unpacked and put up. Pictures that moved about were hung up. Some Muggle painting and some pictures from her trips around the world. Her bedposts were decorated with enchanted drapes that changed with her mood. Right now they gave off a silver tone.  
  
Charley's head was down on her desk upon an open book. Going through her stuff, she had come across an old photo album that had urged her to look in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning broke over the grounds, shining upon the lake and the castle. Barely anyone was up, only some teachers.  
  
"Alright! Up, up, up!" Minerva said coming into her new friend's room. "Hello?" she called out. The bed was made and empty and no one was in there. "Now, where could she be this early?"  
  
Minerva walked around the room, admiring the paintings and all the books that occupied the bookshelves. "Wow, she's changed so much," said Minerva to herself as she looked at the titles. All were Muggle novels. "The Narnia Chronicles, The Three Musketeers, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings Trilogy...I didn't think she read these. The Scarlet Pimpernel?"   
  
An open book on the desk caught her eye. She couldn't help, but look. It was a photo album that contained pictures of Charley when she was at Hogwarts. Charley was waving madly surrounded by her old friends.  
  
"Poor girl." She closed the album and sighed. There was a snake surrounding an apple upon the cover. Thinking nothing of it, Minerva exited and began to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two stories down, another teacher was awake. Looking out the window, Snape watched the figure run across the grounds. Her feet hitting the grass lightly and each stride looking like she were gliding across water. He could see each breath she took.  
  
"Damn her for coming her. Because of Dumbledore's foolish nature, he may have made a huge mistake." He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He turned away from the window, put on a new robe, and ran a comb through he greasy black hair. He looked into the mirror at his reflection and whispered a spell. His eyes turned a dark brown. "How dare she show her face here. Once a misfit, always a misfit," he snarled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was full of kids laughing and excited about the first day of classes. The four Gryffindors sat in their usual spots. Hermione and Ron sat on one side, and Harry and Ginny sat on another. They sat and ate, discussing what they thought the first day would bring. Their typical chatter.  
  
"Will you finally tell us why you were so happy this morning?" Hermione asked. Ron just pushed his lips in a tight smile and shook his head. "Oh come on! You never wake up in a good mood."  
  
"Alright, but don't get mad." Ron shook his finger at his girlfriend.  
  
"Fine, as long as your weren't"-  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted shocked. She blushed as she kissed him gently. "That's better."  
  
"Tell us! I want to know now too," Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, this morning I woke up and looked out the window as I changed. It was really foggy outside, but I saw something move. When I focused my eyes I saw something very...nice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the teacher's table, Dumbledore was announcing the time of their first meeting that night. He told them it was to be right after dinner and the Head Boys and Head Girls were to walk the kids to their Common Rooms.   
  
"We must go over many things tonight and it must be soon. We can't waist anytime." He looked around the table and noticed one teacher missing. "Where is Charley? Has anyone seen her?"  
  
"She wasn't in her room this morning. I haven't seen her," Minerva stated.  
  
Snape kept silent as he listened to the other teachers. Just then, a young woman walked into the room. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a sweaty shirt and running shorts. She wasn't wearing her usual glasses, so her eyes were even more purple than normal. The whole room turned and watched her head to her seat. She smiled at the kids who were staring wide-eyed at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where have you been Charley?" Minerva asked. Her voice contained a ting of worry.  
  
"I'm fine. I just went for a run in the forest."  
  
"You took a jog in the Forbidden Forest?" the other new girl asked.  
  
"Yes. It's quite pleasant in the mornings." All the teachers looked at her. "I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to? Really, let me know. I'm"- Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. You've always been the one to look for adventure. I see no problem with it. Maybe one day I'll join you. Of course it would not involve running. I am an old man." He laughed. "It might do me some good. I have been starting to feel my age lately."  
  
"Oh Albus, you aren't that old." Charley joked with her old professor. "But I must say that it would do you loads of good. It gets you going in the morning. Just let me know when and we'll go. I'd love some company."  
  
Charley sat down and began eating her piece of toast and butter, sipping on a glass of orange juice. Minerva came up to the eating professor and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Remember, you went to an American school if anyone asks. That's all you need to tell them. That's what the other teachers agreed on telling the students." Charley smiled at the older woman and then went back to her meal as Minerva walked back to her seat nearest Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it just me," Hermione asked, "or does Professor Gallucci look really familiar?"   
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, but Harry and Ron were too busy staring at the sweaty new professor with clingy clothes.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm not in your class." Ginny smiled at Hermione who was rolling her eyes.  
  
"I hope it won't be too bad."  
  
The two boys continued to watch her ever movement. They saw her reaction when Professor Flitwick came to talk to her as she ate. They also saw the evil glares she and Snape gave each other.  
  
"There is definitely something going on between those two," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe from their past, cause I know he doesn't hate her because of the class she teaches. Unless there is a side to Sevvy that we don't know," Ron joked.  
  
"So, what's first?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
Ron growled, "Potions." There was a unified moan from the three 6 years and a small laugh from the 5th year.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know, he's not as bad as you think." The three looked at her bug-eyed. "There may be a good reason he hates you." She smiled. "For some reason, he seems to like me."  
  
"Oh no...Please do not tell me, my sister has developed a crush on Severus Snape?" There was a gagging noise from Harry and Hermione. Dean and Seamus, who briefly overheard that comment both choked on their breakfast. Ginny turned slightly pink as half the table looked her way.  
  
"No I do not!" she defended.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can NOT stand it when people are looking at me." Her face began to return to normal color. Then Harry spoke.  
  
"You look cute when you're embarrassed," he said giving her a flashy smile. Her face flushed again, even brighter. Ron eyed him with a flicker of anger.  
  
"Cool it Ron." Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"I'm so sick of his flirting with her. She's my baby sister for crying out loud!" he whispered back.  
  
"She's only a year younger than us."  
  
"So? She's still too young."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and then went back to the conversation with Harry and Ginny. Ron cooled and turned to them as well. Trying his hardest not to anger at the way Harry was acting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well 'ello there." A deep voice said to Charley. She looked up to see her old friend.  
  
"Hagrid! I've been wondering if you recognized me." She smiled wide at this giant sized guy.  
  
"Aww! I figured you didn't remember me."  
  
"How could I forget you?" She lowered her voice. "We must reminisce. I'll meet you for tea after lunch?"  
  
The large man beamed. "Yea," he whispered back. "I'll see ya then. Good luck today."  
  
"Same to you," Charley said and winked, causing Hagrid to blush. She had always been the charmer. She could talk her way into anything she wanted.  
  
"Thanks," he said and left.  
  
Suddenly, Charley felt a pair of eyes on her. It was those gray ones that she had on her last night at the feast. A shiver ran up and down her spine.  
  
"I wonder why the ladies aren't falling all over him," she thought. "He's adorable for a 16 year old."  
  
Charley loved to people watch while she ate. Every day at least for an hour, she liked to sit by herself just to look and observe everyone that walked by. In the many countries she's been to, she's seen so many people, she could rattle off everyone's life story just by watching them for a day or so. It was a special gift she had, among others. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters, except Charley, are not mine. It all belongs to the almighty woman: J.K. Rowling. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to keep going, but I need to know if people like it.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Charley's first classes went by fairly well. She did seem to make an impression on them. Now, she sat at the table finishing her lunch and watched the students. The gray-eyed boy had just shoved the red haired boy causing him to trip slightly. Miss. Granger placed her hand on his shoulder, anger on her face and pity in her eyes looking at Mr. Malfoy. Harry watched from behind, just watching.  
  
"Interesting," she mumbled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three Gryffindors sat down at the table. Hermione still sat next to Ron, and Harry took his usual seat across from them. There was someone missing.  
  
"I really dislike Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"Take it easy, Tiger." Hermione said with a laugh. "WE dislike him." Harry just sat and began to munch on little bits of food placed in front of him. He knew he should say something, but what good would it do? Anything of the sorts would have his head chopped off, or be sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. He thought for a minute, maybe he was insane.  
  
"I think Snape has sunk to a new low," said Ron. "Maybe it has to do with Professor Gallucci. He just doesn't seem his usual cheerful self. He's even more horrifying than usual." Hermione shrugged at this comment.  
  
Just then Ginny walked up, slightly out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take all my books to my room first."  
  
"We've had only two classes so far. How can you have too many books?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Charley." She nodded to the new teacher as she sat down. Professor Gallucci was sitting by herself reading a book.   
  
"Charley?"  
  
"Yes, she told us to call her that." Ginny giggled at the strange look Harry gave her.  
  
"What does she have to do with your books? There's only one book for that class."  
  
"You'll see."   
  
"So I take it you liked her class?" Hermione asked. Ginny's happiness seemed to spread like a flame. The whole table was all laughing and joking with each other.  
  
"Yea. You'll love it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang and the kids were off. Charley made her was down to Hagrid's Hut. It had been forever since she last visited it. She remembered the last time like it was yesterday, and just as quickly pushed those events back where they were hidden. She knocked and the large man answered the door with a pot of tea in his hands.  
  
"Hey there," she greeted.   
  
"Come on in," he offered and stepped out of her way.   
  
She often pitied the way he lived, but also was happy for him, for how he's managed to live his life. His house was like a one room hotel suite. There was a bed in one corner, table in another, kitchen in the third, and a fireplace along a wall.  
  
"Ahh...the infamous bachelor pad," she said sweetly to Hagrid. She noticed the fresh flowers on the table. He had wanted to make her feel cheerful on this hectic day. She smiled at the fact he remembered her favorite flowers: snap dragons.  
  
"Oh well..." he blushed again as he poured the tea in their cups.  
  
"So, how have you been Hagrid? How's life been treating you?"  
  
"It has its ups and downs. I won't bore ya with the depressing parts."  
  
"Spoil me. Give me both."  
  
"Alright. If yer want them."  
  
The two talked about how much has gone on during her time away from Hogwarts. They talked about the death of young Cedric Diggory two years ago and about the cursed teaching position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They talked about Hagrid's latest creature and his favorites Buckbeak and Norbert; and about Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley being an important thing in his life, especially when his loyal dog Fang died last year.  
  
"They visit all the time. At first it was just 'Arry coming, then Ron and him became good friends, so those two visited me. Of course there is sweet 'ittle 'Ermione."   
  
"Everyone talks about those three, but there is this red headed girl with them all the time. Ginny, I believe her name is."  
  
"Ya, Ron's sister. This is actually a new thing. Everyone knows she was sort of friends with the group, but the three never really included her. Most professors think this could possibly be because of the death of a good friend of Ginny's last year." Hagrid sniffled. "Another murder by You-Know-Who."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"Ain't it?" Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.  
  
"So, not to change the subject abruptly, how are you liking teaching? I heard the kids really enjoy your class."   
  
Hagrid smiled through his teary face and replied. "Oh, I love it." He was positively beaming. "I like being with the kids and teaching 'em something I love. What about you, how have yer first classes been?"  
  
"Really just great. I honestly didn't think I would end up as a teacher."  
  
"I didn't think you would either, especially here," Hagrid said the last bit slowly, waiting for her reaction. Dumbledore had warned the other teachers never to approach the subject, but since he knew of everything he figured it couldn't hurt to try and talk about it. Dumbledore had said that Charley would just change the subject. She needed time to cope and to heal.  
  
"You know," she laughed slightly, "I have gotten so many questions about my clothes today." The statement Hagrid had said, forgotten.  
  
"It's not everyday they see a witch or wizard wear these clothes. It's just not a usual thing. The students were just taken aback by it. This morning was rather interesting."  
  
"Practically all the guys were staring at me. It was weird. It was almost as if they had never seen a woman before!"  
  
"Actually, some of them had never seen a grown witch wear anything...like that."   
  
"I still find that strange." Charley took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well, its been great talking with you, but I do have a class to get to," he said getting up.  
  
"I do believe I have one too." The two left the hut together and parted ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron walked down the hall at practically a run. Hermione laughed and Harry tried to desperately catch up with his tall friend.  
  
"No fair! You have longer legs and bigger feet than I do," Harry joked breathlessly. The three made it to the door and looked in. They were the first ones there.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about guys that have big feet!" Ron boated.  
  
"Yea, they're feet are big," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Hermione." Ron gave her a mock-stern look. She flashed an innocent smile and walked into the quickly filling classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charley sat at her desk looking over some last minute notes she made from the previous classes. Minerva had told her that it was a good idea, that way she can improve herself with each class.  
  
"Well, look here. It's the Three Musketeers: Scar face, the sidekick, and Mudblood," the gray eyed boy snarled as the three passed by him, simply ignoring his remarks.  
  
"What's the matter Mudblood?" he asked slightly louder this time. "Finally got your boyfriends' whipped? Look at me when I'm talking to you Mudblood!"  
  
There was the sound of a slamming of a book. The whole room looked at the now maddened teacher. Her glasses were at the edge of her nose and her eyes pierced over them. Her gaze set directly on one specific student.  
  
"That is enough Mr. Malfoy!" she said with strained anger in her voice. "I really don't think it was very smart of you to tick off your teacher on the first day. It gives the person a horrible impression of you. Twenty points from Slytherin. I will not have prejudice in my classroom." She kept her voice level, though it sounded like she was struggling.  
  
The class remained silent, half angry, half thrilled. All the Gryffindors looked as if Christmas had come early.  
  
"Please take a seat. There is no assigned seating so sit anywhere and get comfy." She finally stood up. Again, she wasn't wearing robes. She was dressed in knee high black socks, a plaid, pleated skirt, and a black sweater that hid no curve.  
  
"To start the class off, I'm going to give you information about me. Since I do have your attention, why not allow myself to delve into being self-centered? I do feel like talking about me for a few minutes." She took a deep breath. "My name is Charley Rose Gallucci, but you are to call me Professor Charley. I like to be called my real name." A few people smiled. "Out of school, I left and traveled the world, indulging in the many cultures of the Muggles." There was a snort from a Slytherin and a faint rude comment. "Ten more points from Slytherin. My favorite place was actually America, but nothing beats my home in Ireland.  
  
Before anyone asks, I just love Muggle clothing. I do wear robes on occasion. It will be a special day when I wear mine. Keep that in mind. I'm a Gemini and my favorite color is purple, though lately I've started liking pink. Now for the most important fact: I don't talk about my past, so there are to be no questions. I'm not going to lie. Something happened to me, so I don't elaborate, even with Professor Dumbledore. I repeat what I said: no questions period."  
  
Miss Granger sat and listened intently as well as the rest of the class, including the Slytherins.  
  
"Now, about this class. As I mentioned before, and I thank Mr. Malfoy for acting this out, I will take no rude comments to anyone. When you walk through these doors, you are to hold each other, myself included, with deep respect. Each one of you have magic in your blood. It's a powerful tool for both good and bad. I believe you all have the ability to do great in life and use that power wisely, but if you cannot learn respect, then you have no right to hold these powers. You are not worthy of the responsibility." The students were now watching her closely.  
  
"This is a new course called Muggle Arts. We will learn about the different forms of art and how the Muggles express the magic they have inside them. The major subjects we will approach will be art (paintings, sculptures, photography, and architecture), music past and present (vocal and instrumental), creative writing, and dance." There were a few groans from the guys. "Yes, I'm sorry to say, but dance is an art form, and a beautiful one at that. I promise all the guys it will be very painless."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's hope," Harry whispered to Hermione. She simply rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My real passion is for music and writing. In these subjects, you will be told to compose something. Unfortunately there is lots we need to cover, so you will need to do lots of additional reading in other books." There was a silent cheer from Miss Granger. "I was able to borrow these from a friend of mine. You are going to be able to use these throughout the year. If they are not returned, there will be a harsh punishment. You will have detention with Professor Trelwany for a month." A good portion of her class shuddered and let out mock shrieks of horror.  
  
Charley mumbled a spell and flicked her wrist holding her wand. A box appeared in front of each kid. Then, with a flash, they were full of around fifteen books.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Mr. Longbottom yelled as he examined the stack in front of him. "This is worse than Lockhart!"  
  
"I kid you not. I'll assign a reading assignment every night. The next day, you will expect a quiz on it. You fail the quiz, you are to come in this classroom at the end of the day and we will go over it. You will then take a different quiz. You are in this class to learn, not to obey the rules (though that is a requirement). The point of everyone taking this class is because there have been studies made proving that the arts have improved the thinking abilities and the creative abilities in people, Muggle and Magical. I do hope you enjoy my class. See you next time," she said and the bell rang. The day had ended.  
  
All the kids pilled out of the class slowly. No one wanted to leave. They left feeling more excited about the next time they were to have this class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charley strolled into Dumbledore's office with the Professor himself. They were smiling and talking about how the day had gone.  
  
"I heard from little birds that you were slightly hard on Draco today." Charley looked up to see if the old man was mad or not. He, as always, was smiling through his eyes.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy deserved to have those points taken away. I will have no tolerance for those who are narrow-minded."   
  
"I wish other people would agree with you." He paused, "You are the first teacher to actually do something about it. We'll need to teach them these things if we are to get through what lies ahead."  
  
Charley sat down in a chair next to Dumbledore, waiting for the other teachers. She looked around at the office. When she was younger she had been taken here so many times, she has lost count. Everything looked the same.  
  
"Ah, yes. You were in this office many times. Most of it because you beat up your own house members for making fun of the Muggle-born students." Charley tried to smile at his comment, but something kept her from responding. When she was younger, she did like to have at least one fight a week, but things have changed. She just ignored the comments.  
  
"Give it time," he said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The wounds will heal."  
  
"I can only hope," she said quietly as the door opened.  
  
When everyone was seated, Dumbledore began.  
  
"Thank you all for being here on time. We are expecting two guests in about an hour. Until then, we'll carry on with some other orders of business.  
  
I congratulate the two new teachers on their first day. I hope you enjoyed it." Professor Spelling groaned and Charley just smiled, avoiding the glare she felt upon her.  
  
"You know Severus," Dumbledore said looking at him, "that nasty snarl does not flatter you at all." The teachers, including Charley, laughed. She could hear Minerva chuckle off to the side.  
  
"Now, back to business. Let me prep you for what is expected, and for the new teachers, what has happened. Last year, Mr. Potter faced The Dark Lord again. The ministry still denies his return, but no one believes them. During the course of last year, there was an attack on three people. One was a young student here by the name of Genevieve O'Rourke, daughter of Marc and Jade O'Rourke, both Muggles. Our pre-cautions last year were not enough to keep our children safe, so this year we must up our defenses."  
  
The teachers watched him as he explained what had been prepared last year and how Voldemort slipped by.  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore nodded in his direction, "has done a wonderful thing and made alliances with the giants. We are grateful for that in many ways. I have also made special arrangements for some protection, and the two guests joining us in a few minutes are going to be very helpful this year. Voldemort"- There was a shudder from Professor Spelling.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alice, but those who don't speak his name show their fear. He loves that. In order to defeat him, we must at least learn to speak his name. Show no fear everyone."  
  
There was a knock at the door and then it slowly opened. There was an old lady with feline eyes, and a young muscular man with shoulder length black hair. They were both looking around the room at the staring teachers.  
  
Charley gasped as she saw the man. His black eyes focused on her, and a tiny smile crept up on his face. He looked as primal as he used to.   
  
"Ah...Mrs. Figg, Mr. Black, come in and take a seat. We'll then get started." Dumbledore waved them in. He then conjured up two new chairs next to him separating himself and Charley. She looked at Dumbledore giving him a look that told him she knew what he was up to. He saw it, and ignored it with a cheeky smile.  
  
The young man sat next to her, still smiling. Suddenly, he looked at Severus and wiped the happiness off his face.   
  
The previous year, Siruis' name had been cleared when Mr. Potter had turned in Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew last year. People still didn't quite accept the fact that Sirius was truly innoscent, causing him to continue to hide. He was still guilty in the eyes of the people for betraying the Potters.  
  
"Arabella will roam around the grounds as an animagus, as well as Sirius. Will you two please change so we may see your form?"  
  
Mrs. Figg stood up and changed into an old gray cat that matched the color of her hair. Her tail, however, had a black tip.  
  
Sirius changed into the form of a beautiful black dog. His coat was shinny and clean, and his eyes were sparkling with life.  
  
"These will be an addition to the Hogwarts Staff. No one will know of their identity except for us, and of course Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Dumbledore stated. There was nodding between the teachers as the two changed back to human form. "Professor Flitwick will be in charge of Mrs. Figg if anyone asks. Sirius will be under the ownership of Professor Snape." Dumbledore gave a little laugh after he said that.   
  
"Next, I need to inform you about the two contacts we have in the circle of Voldemort's ring of Death Eaters. Severus here is one and Draco is the other. We are the only ones to even speak of this. The Three Musketeers and Draco know of Snape, but none of them know of Draco. No one is to know of him.  
  
"Draco has chosen with his own free will to keep us informed of his father's instructions from Voldemort. He came to me at the end of the year after the death of the young girl. He has agreed to remain the same as he used to be to keep himself from being known. His fathers have kids in the school spying on Draco for him. Its not safe for him to be exposed." Dumbledore turned to Charley. "Treat him no differently." He looked at the others, then back to her. "Just like today." He smiled at her.   
  
Snape suddenly became focused on the ground. They were going to discuss him next. 'She doesn't know about me,' he thought. 'How will she react?'   
  
"Now to inform the newcomers about our fellow staff member."  
  
Sirius looked with worry between Snape and Charley. He silently wised them the best.  
  
"For the past twenty years, Severus has been a go-between for our side. Regretting the sign of the Dark Mark forced upon him, he turned to me for help. Now, here he is, still loyal. Again, you are to treat him no differently and you are not to bring up anything about this with him. I cannot stress enough on the secrecy of all of this." Dumbledore stood up and asked for questions. No one spoke. "Now you may go back to your rooms. We need everyone to be well rested. Could Severus please stay here, and Charley and Sirius wait outside. I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
The teachers filed out and went their separate ways. Sirius and Charley stood along the wall outside the closed doors of the office. 'Oh Severus. You are such a twit,' Charley thought to herself. 'What in Merlin's sake made you go and do this?'   
  
"You've changed," Sirius said, avoiding eye contact. Charley absentmindedly played with her thin-rimmed glasses. "The purple streaks in your hair are very nice." He smiled weakly. She only grunted a reply. "I heard you traveled after"- He stopped. When they both looked up at each other, she had a smile on her face. Suddenly, they were embraced in a huge friendly hug.  
  
"It's great to see you again Sirius," she said and backed away.  
  
"You too."  
  
"I take it, you have no idea how to talk to me?"  
  
"You could say that. It's been years, but I still stand by what I said."  
  
"About the streaks? Oh, I figured I wanted more color and I still loved purple."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, well yes, but mostly about the fact that you've changed." He smiled as he looked her over. Even in the dark quarters of the tower, he could still look a woman over and not miss any detail. He claimed it was a gift from the gods. "What's with the odd fixation with Muggle clothing?"  
  
"I really don't know. When I go undercover as a Muggle to study them, I've just made their clothes a part of me. Don't tell me you don't like them?"  
  
"Oh! Damn no!" he said breathlessly. She just smiled. He could see her every curve with these clothes on. Something he didn't mind at all. In fact, he was kind of wishing he were those clothes.  
  
"You were always the womanizer."  
  
"Ah...but now that I've spent 13 years in prison, I've got a lot of pent up energy and a lot of practice to do." He grinned at her.  
  
"The only change in you is the fact that you've turned your baby fat into muscle."  
  
Sirius flexed one arm and felt the muscle with his hand. She laughed.  
  
"Now I'm even stud-lier than before. Come on, you know you can't resist me." Charley rolled her eyes again.  
  
"You know, if I keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to stop."  
  
"Sorry," he said in a sing-song voice, mocking all attempts at an apology of sorts. 


End file.
